


I Will

by 221Btls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bondage, Consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Purple Shirt of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Btls/pseuds/221Btls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot, I'm just having fun with our boys.</p><p>This is a 221b ficlet; I will probably add more ficlets as the mood strikes me.</p><p>I Will is a song off the Beatles White Album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will

"You alright?"   
  
Sherlock asked the question unnecessarily, for John's eye's radiated with anticipation; his cock stood erect, glistening with pre-come. But he nodded anyway just in case the world's most observant man missed the answer.

John knelt on the floor at Sherlock’s feet, his hands behind his back, bound in his lover's ever-present handcuffs. His naked flesh trembled, yearning for Sherlock's touch.

Fully clothed, Sherlock lowered himself to his knees, the fine weave of his trousers brushing John’s flanks, the billowing coat protection from the flat’s cool air. Sherlock untied the scarf covering John’s mouth and pressed his full lips against the thinner ones, massaging them, parting them to find the warmth inside.

 A gloved hand cupped John’s face gently, as if holding something delicate, precious.  Strong thighs pushed a wool-clad crotch maddeningly against John’s erection, twice, three times.  The purple silk shirt teased his nipples, making them beg for more.

  
The other gloved hand, slick with oil, snuck in between their two bodies and wrapped itself around the cock thick with need for the man who meant everything to him. The smooth leather gripped him firmly… pumping, pumping. John breathed in heavily, the scent of the man it didn't take him even 24 hours to fall in love with, intoxicating.

“John,” Sherlock whispered.

John moaned deeply as he came.

Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I bow down at the feet of my Beta, Burning_Up_a_Sun!


End file.
